


The Mousetrap

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, References to The Mousetrap, Theatre, at least according to my word count not sure what the word count here is doing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John drags Sherlock out to see a play, with predictable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mousetrap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #30: [A trip to the theatre](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1185750.html). The play I'm using is The Mousetrap; this 221B contains no spoilers for the play.

John walked briskly to keep up with Sherlock's irritated strides as they left St. Martin's Theatre in the autumn twilight.

"Didn't you like the play?"

Sherlock snorted, tucking in his scarf. "Ridiculous. I don't know why you thought I would be at all interested in watching that drivel."

"It's been staged in London every night for over sixty years, Sherlock. World's longest running play. It's practically a cultural requirement."

"And when have I ever given a toss about 'cultural requirements'?"

John smirked, unseen. "Not that often, no. But it is a murder mystery."

"Please." Sherlock laughed sourly. "It was a load of over-wrought emotional tripe."

"Ooo. A bit harsh there?"

"Unrealistic at best, ludicrously baroque at worst. Insulting to anyone with any intelligence."

Trotting to get ahead of Sherlock, John turned and grinned at his flatmate. "You know what I think?"

"No doubt something relentlessly mundane."

"I think you're just pissed off because you guessed wrong about the murderer."

"I-!" Sherlock spluttered. "It's shoddy acting if an actor cannot provide sufficient cues to his or her character's true nature so that the audience can come to the correct conclusion."

"I got it straight off though, and I've never seen the play before. Explain that."

"Yes well," Sherlock huffed. "Your brain has always operated best in a fictional context."

John laughed, declining to be insulted, cheerily humming as Sherlock strode past him and down the boulevard.

-.-.-  
(that's it)


End file.
